Bakura's Actess Life Bondages
by GothicYuki
Summary: To the lovers of Bakura: Hi my name is Hitomi Ishtar Bakura, if you like Bakura as much as me then I hope you don't mind me writing about Ryou, (his light side) Malik, Yami, Marik, Yami, Yugi, and Joey too. Oh, and Bakura's sister doesn't have the name Am


_Title:Bakura's Actess Life Bondages_

_Disclaimer: Roses are red violents are white, fuck you I have the right to write!_

_To the lovers of Bakura: Hi my name is Hitomi Ishtar Bakura, if you like Bakura as much as me then I hope you don't mind me writing about Ryou, (his light side) Malik, Yami, Marik, Yami, Yugi, and Joey too. Oh, and Bakura's sister doesn't have the name Amane its Misao in is story. It all involves with his past, well mostly about present. And for all you Tea haters, do worry she isn't going to be in this story!_

_XD! This story is rated R for the content of yaio, cussing, and bloodly sceens. The words that revoles around this whole story would have to be lust and past. I'm not that good at writing but here it goes! _

_**Chapter 1 : **Images past the darkness_

_Bakura's POV_

_Why do I feel like this? So cold. So betraded. So.... lonely. I never really looked into what I was feeling, I just passed it up, like it was one of those signs you see when passing by in a car on the freeway. I' am laying on the cold ground of the allyway, I used to live with some girl......her name was...well... I really don't remember any more. She kicked me out of her house because I lost my temper and took everything out on her, I remember hitting her a couple of times. I didn't mean to do it! I was taken to prison for three days after that night, and when I got out I had no place to go. Please don't feel sorry for me. I actually kind of like it here, no one bothers me, I haven't eaten for awhile. But hey what you going to do? And it just happens to be around Christmas, so there are alot of people passing by. They seem happy, so why shouldn't I be? I curl up to go to sleep, like a cat would do. I rapped my arms around my legs and put my chin on my knees, slowly closing my eyes. Them I feel someone or something poking at my arm, I grunt and just ignore._

_"Are you okay?" What a soft voice this person has, soft as a blanket. "Please, don't ignore me?" I feel a warm hand clasp my cheek. I slowly open my eyes, only to see a boy sitting on the floor next to me. "Good! Are you okay? Are you hungery? Cold?" So many questions from someone that doesn't even know me. But thats when I get a good look at this boy. His chocolate brown eyes light up with the joy of a childs, silver bangs brushed about his face, rosey cheeks, and above all of this he was so buitiful, like he was some kind of angel, he glowed. "I'm sorry did I scare you?!" _

_I shake my head vilently 'no' and smiled. "Whats your name?" I'm starting to feel like a dog. "B-Bakura." I answered quietly. I felt my cheeks getting hot, how embarecing. " Why are you sleeping out here?" What on earth am I going to tell him, I got kicked out of the home I was living before because I beated my girlfriend to a plup? NO! " I really don't remember." He looked into my eyes, smiling. "My name is Ryou! And I would like it if you came home with me, well you know, so you can eat, sleep in a good bed, and have someone to talk to." What the hell is wrong with this kid?! Does he adopt homeless people or what?!_

_"No its okay, I don't want to be a bother to you or your family." He giggles, and hugs me. What the hell, this kid is crazy?! He just hugged me! ARGGGG!" I'm sorry its just I have no family, I live all alone. Please come." I curl back into a ball."If you don't come i'll cry!" He won't cry, would he? I ignore him. And not long after that I started hearing sobs. He must be faking it! Is he? I lift up my head only to see Ryou sobbing, he looked like a child. And he was making me feel bad. I don't know what I was thinking of , but I slowly rapped my arms around the sobbing boy and drew him close so that his face was barried in my chest. Now I'm the one who was giving the hugs, my God I'm turning soft. He cliches to my shirt, I drew in a quick breath and turned a deep shade of red." I'm sorry I'm just alittle cold." His face nugded again my chest. I pulled him closer so that he was praticly in between my legs, this so wrong. He raps his arms around my neck, pushing his body close, and I mean close, against mine. Getting hard to try not to put my hands on his bum , but I did it anyway and I placed both of my hands there. Ryou moaned loudly. What the hell is this doing? Better yet what hell am I doing?! I feel so akward right now, here I just met Ryou and he is already pushing my up against the wall!_

_I glance down at his face, hes blushing. Does this kid want to be raped? He better get out of here before I do it! "Uhhh Ryou, mabe you should go home now?" Ryou hastly pressed his lips against mine. Then slowly he pulled away. What on earth?! "Ryou....I...." This time it is I who presses my lips to his. I can't believe I am doing this! I felt one of Ryou's hands find its way down the front of my torn jeans. Okay thats it!!!! I jumped up and looked down at the starttled Ryou below me. " What on earth are you trying to do to me?! You just met me! And I'm sorry that I lead you on like that, but....... what the hell?!" Ryou's eyes swelled up with tears. Please don't start to cry again! He brusted into tears once again. Man do I feel gluity, well its not like I don't want him, its just that startled me. BUT WE JUST MET! I bend down once again and take him into my arms once again, and this time he pushed me away. "Ryou don't take it like I hate you or that I don't..." He slaped away my hand and raced out of allyway, then with a swift turn sped down the sidewalk. Now I feel really bad! Once again I curled up into a ball. Laying down I taught of Ryou. I wonder if he will ever come back? It's really dark I hope he makes it home safely._

_The next mourning I woke up to scierns and the screechs of cop cars racing down the street. I start walking down the street, and about three streets down I found where the source of noise is coming from. pushed my self up off the ground and peered out the allyway. Whats wrong? Wonder what hapened. I There was alittle bit of blood on the sidewalk. What on earth happened?! Looking closer I noticed a boy getting placed on a strecher. Ryou?! No, it can't be!!! I walk quickly over to the strecher. Please don't be Ryou! As I apporced I noticed...... OH MY GOD ITS RYOU!!! I race over to the strecher now. "Ryou, Ryou, what happened?!" Ryou coughed but didn't answer. "Ryou please tell me what happened!?" Ryou's chocolate brown eyes slowly opened. "B-Bakura?" I felt tears run down my cheeks. Who did this to Ryou? His had a long but gashing cut to his right arm, his hair wild, and his eyes apeared to be dailated. "What happened?!" I asked once again but more damaning this time. Ryou looked at me happily." I was jumped by a couple of school bullys," He coughed," Nothing big." I exsploded," What do you mean nothing big!!??" Ryou smiled at me," It happens all the time!" I braced him tightly. Why? Why did this happen to him? Why couldn't it be me? "Please don't worry about me." Ryou's voice was soft and sweet, so much different than before. This boy is one sad story."What do you mean don't worry about you? Ryou I do you are the first person that has talked to me in months! I was so lonely untill I met you." My voice was shaking but I didn't care. Ryou looked at me and smiled again. "So then you wouldn't mind staying with me then?" Does he ever give up? I don't want him to get hurt any more. I will protect him for as long as I live."Yes." I sighed,"I will stay with you." I kissed his forehead lightly. " I'll protect you for as long as I live."_

_I left Ryou in his sleep. The dotor said he won't be able to leave untill 9:30 tonight. Here it is 11:45, Ryou told me what his school name is, Domino High School. I'm going to track that fucker down and tear him from limb to fucking limb. I race down the street thinking that same deliteful thought. Then when I reached the Domino High School that deliteful thought got stronger, as I noticed 5 boys hanging out by the gate way of the school. I look alot like Ryou, so they may fall for the bate. I walk pass them slowly, but suddenly stopped, and tugged back by my shirt collar._

_"Ryou.Whats up I hope we wheren't to hard on you last night." I snaped around and slapped his hand away."Woooo little Ryou is becoming fisty." One boy said. Oh these guys are going to get it! What are thier problems, what has Ryou do to them? I pulled out a rusty object, it was in a shape of ring that had a peice of rope that was connected to my neck.... a neckless I guess. I pointed it at the two boys to my right with ring on the end of my neckless. Chanting, the spikes on the end pointed at each of the boys, and the ring glowed vilently. "Wow cool new toy, can I see it!" One of the two boys went to touch one of the spikes, screaming in agony he disapeared into thin air. The same goed for the other boy, gone like....well like that. I gave a evil smirk to the other three boys, only to recive a smile for all of them back. "Hey Ryou lets fight for your new toy. Three against one, okay?" I looked at them giving a evil laugh, they really don't know who they are up against do they?" Of course!" I growled back._

_Without time to react, I was socked in the stomach, kicked backwards, which sended me back in a skitter across the sidewalk. I slowly stagered back onto my feet, while another one rushed at me. I ramed my fist into his nose. He screamed in horror as blood poured down his nose. I laughed evily as I kicked him to the side. Them hearing the crack of a chain I snapped my eyes to the other two. Where the hell did he get that chain?! I didn't see him..... then I realized they were throwing me off my real target (the leader of the group) all this time. Before I could duck, it smased against my cheek. I screamed loudly, I started crying, blood poured down my face. And when I say pour, I mean POURING! I don't know how I did it but I manged to chant the last words to send the three that where left to the Shadow Realm. I fell to my knees, crying blood, trembling, and feeling very weak. It feels cold. I'm dieing! My eyes are closing by them self, I'm 17, good age to die...... I guess._

_I woke up, in a cold room. I'm still alive?! But Ryou! I set my eyes on a sreach for a clock, finding it.......It's 9:25!!!! Oh no! I tried getting up, only to crash back down into the bed. Pain! Why me? Remebering my face I ran my hand across my it. STICHES!!!??? I ran my fingers over them... counting. 35!!! 35 stiches, fuckers. I yell out loud releaving me of my anger. I look back at the clock.... 9:30. Ryou! I'm going insane, pain, love, and I don't know what else, is fucking with my mind. I lay my head back down against the pillow, and let out a sigh. _

_"Bakura!?" Theres that sweet voice again. The curtens around my bed flew open like they where a huge door. And in poped Ryou. I hear him cry my name again before he dives in to my chest for a hug. I wanted to cry, my chest really hurts. But it is all my falt not Ryou's, so why take it out on him? "Hi." I answered weakly as I ran my long fingers through his silver waves of hair. "Are you okay?!" He acts like I'm that same dog I was in the allyway. "Of course." I lifted his chin to meet my eyes. They where filled with tears. I brought are lips together, recieving a loud moan from Ryou. I held are lip lock for alittle longer, then slowly broke away. Ryou looked at me with his questionable eyes and returned the kiss hungerly. _

_My hands run down his hips, am I getting to carried away? Up his shirt. His skin is so soft, like as said before…_

_Hey did you like it so far, please review me!!!! I am new at the whole story thing so please give me a break!_


End file.
